Sarah v.s Leroy
Chapter 1, Leroy Sarah has just gotten back from a mission. She hopped out of her vehicle and went into the pup tower to change out of her uniform. She went up stairs to find Chase, Skye, and Zuma playing pup pup boogie. Or, at least Chase and Skye were playing. Zuma was watching from the side. When he saw her he smiled. "Hey Sarah. I see your back from your mission." He said walking over to her. "Yup. And I see your back from your mission too." She told him. "Yup. Wanna go for a walk?" He asked her. "Of course!" She said and followed him out side. They walked down a street together and then they saw a crowd of people and pups. "What's going on?" Sarah asked Zuma. "I don't know." Was his reply. Sarah pushed her way to the front of the crowd, and gasped. There, in front of her, was a familiar looking Yellowmation. "LEROY?!" she cried. The Yellowmation looked over at her. A smug look on his face. "My, my, my, if it isn't my baby sister Sarah. Still on the streets?" He asked her walking over to her. "No. Infact, I am now a member of the paw patrol." She said holding her head up proudly. "Ah, the famous paw patrol. Aren't you cute making up stories to feel better about your self." He said to her pulling her in for a hug and patting her on the head. Sarah was taken aback. "I am." She said to him. "Of course you are. Me on the other hand, I am a real rescue dog. I work for the FBI even. Turns out, we are really good at solving cases." He said. "I'm not lieing. I'm an FBI pup too." She told him. "Sure you are, sure. Can I ask to see a bit of proof?" He asked her. Sarah showed him her tag. "Here is my tag as a member of the paw patrol." She said to him. Sage just laughed. "Anyone could have faked this." He said to her. Then Zuma pulled through the crowd. "She's not lieing." He said to him. Sage raised an eye brow. "And who is this?" He said looking at the crowd. A few female dogs in the front looked at Zuma. "He's Zuma from the paw patrol." They told him. "Oh really?" He said sniffing Zuma. "Yeah, so stop ridiculing Sarah!" He growled. "I can do whatever the heck I want to my sister." He growled getting in Zuma's face. "Not when your talking like that" Zuma growled. "How about this, Why don't we have a little contest to see if she really is a FBI pup." He asked. "How?" Sarah asked stepping forward. "Next big case that appears, we call each other and we each try to solve it and finish the case before the other. Winner gets pronounced the best FBI pup of all time." He said to her. Facing the whole crowd so that everyone could hear. Sarah wasn't so sure. "And the loser?" She asked. Leroy smiled wickedly. "The loser has to give up being an FBI pup forever." He told her. The crowd gasped. "I don't know..." She said. Sage walked over to her with another smug look. "Of course, I always understand... If your to chicken to do this." He said. Sarah growled. "I just need some time to think." She snapped at him. "Fine. You have till the end of the day to decide. Other wise, your just a big coward." He mocked. Sarah growled and stalked away. "When your ready to decide, my owner and I will be staying at the local police department." He called. Zuma ran up next to her. "Your brother is really mean." He said. "You think?! Ever since we were puppies he's always been trying to be better than me." She told him. "Then you should except the challenge." Zuma said. "The stakes are high though. if I lose I won't be able to be a FBI pup anymore." She whimpered. Zuma looked away. "True... But you could also win! Then you would be pronounced the best FBI pup of all time." He said. Sarah laughed. "Wouldn't that be amazing.. I could finally be better at something than Leroy." She said wistfully. Then she shook her head. "But I don't want to take a chance that I could lose." She whined. Zuma sighed. "Just do what you think is best. You always do." He told her. Sarah nodded. "What I think is best..." Sarah whispered. Sarah and Zuma arrived back at the pup tower. Sarah looked around to see if Sasha was here. Instead of Sasha, she found Shasta. The female Malamute was getting her dog sled ready for deliveries. Sarah sighed. Shasta was not much of a sentimental sort, but she was better than nothing. "Hey Shasta, I need your help." She said. Shasta was wiping her oily paws with a rag. No doubt all that oil was from the wheels at the bottom of the sled. Since dog sleds were meant for winter when there was snow on the ground, Rufus had made her a separate sled for the spring, summer, and fall with wheels at the bottom. "What's up?" She asked her. "Well..." Sarah started and explained her situation to Shasta. Shasta nodded thoughtfully. "What do you think I should do?!" Sarah asked her. "If I were you, I would make the stakes even higher and make my brother want to quit even more." Shasta told her. "Stakes... Even... Higher?" Sarah asked tilting her head. "Yeah! Like say, the loser could never come back here or something like that." Shasta said. "I don't know about that... I think that it would make it worse instead of helping." Sarah said. Shasta shrugged. "Oh well. You asked for my opinion and I have it to you." Shasta said hooking herself up to the sled. "Anyways, I got to start my deliveries. The a schedule I'm running right now, I won't be back till after dark. See ya." Shasta said and took off running leaving Sarah all alone. "Well that wasn't very helpful." She sighed. Sarah went into the pup tower and went up the elevator to the main room. There she found all the pups watching a movie. It has just started and Sarah hurried over to Zuma and sat down next to him. "Hey Sarah. Where were you?" He asked her. "Just talking to Shasta. Is Sasha here?" She asked him. "Yeah... She's right over there. Bit what ever you have to say, can't it wait till after the movie?" He said, giving her puppy dog eyes. Sarah giggled. "Alright alright. What are we watching any ways?" She asked. "We are watching the Lion King." He told her. Sarah wagged her tail. She liked this show. After the movie was over, Sarah checked the time. It was 3:30. She wanted to make a decision by 7:00. Only three hours thirty minutes left. Out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw Sasha walk into the kitchen. Sarah followed her. "Hey Sarah." Sasha said. "Hey Sasha. Listen I need your help." She said as she explained her situation to Sasha. "What should I do?" She asked her. Aroura tilted her head thoughtfully. "I think you should do it." She told Sarah. Sarah was shocked. "Really!? Why?!" Sarah cried. Sasha went up to her and smiled. "Because I have faith in you. Your the best FBI pup around. There is no way you'll lose." Sasha said. Sarah breathed a sigh if relief. "Really?" She asked her. "Yeah!" Sasha said. Sarah smiled. Maybe Sasha was right. She always had been more vigilant than Leroy... "Okay. I think I'll do it." She told her. "Yay! I'll be there to root for you Sarah! And everyone else will too!" Sasha cried. Sarah laughed. "I should sure hope so." Sarah said smiling. Chapter 2, The challenge Sarah arrived at the police station and looked around. Leroy was no where to be seen. Sarah looked around some more and suddenly a german shepard came out. "Hey. What are you looking for mutt." It growled. "I'm Sarah of the paw patrol and I need to see Leroy." She told him with authority in her voice. The german shepard growled then nodded. He went back inside, and a few seconds later a very smug Leroy walked out of the door. "Hey lil' sis. So, Whats your answer? Are you going to chicken out, or are you going to face me in this challenge of- impossible odds." He asked her. "I'm going to accept the challenge." She told him. Leroy smiled warmly. "Good, good. Now, we just need a case to solve." Leroy said looking around as if a case was just gonna pop up out of no where. Suddenly Sarah's tag crackled. "Sarah, Sarah I need you back at The pup tower. Did you not here me call you? We have a case for you to do." Ryder's voice crackled. Sarah smiled. Perfect timing. "I'm on my way. Come on Leroy." She said and she took off. Leroy followed her matching every stride with more power. When they finally got to the pup tower Sarah hopped in the elevator. Sarah then changed into her own uniform, as Leroy already had his on. Sarah notices how similar their uniforms looked, except Leroy's was red and black instead of Dark blue and black. When she got to the top floor she burst out and sat down in the line in front of Ryder. Leroy came in and did the same. Ryder raised a eye brow. "Uh, Sarah? Who is this?" He asked her. "This is my brother Leroy." She told him. "We are in the middle of a competition. We are to solve a case, by our selves, and who ever wins gets named the best FBI pup of all time! The loser however, has to give up being an FBI pup forever." Leroy told them. Everyone gasped. "So whats the case?" She asked Ryder. "Um.. Right. There is a missing Rottweiler. Your mission is to find him before something bad happens to him." Ryder told them. Sarah nodded. She was determined to win. Leroy just yawned. "This should be easy. Where was he last seen?" Leroy asked him. "He was last seen at his house." Ryder told him and gave out the address. Zuma stood up and glared at Leroy. "I think some of us should go with both of you to help." He growled. Ryder looked at Sarah and Leroy. "I don't have a problem with this." Leroy said "Neither do I" Leroy said. Ryder smiled. "Okay. Rubble, Marshall-" Ryder started to say when suddenly Shasta raced in side. "Okay, Okay, I'm here. What did I miss?" She cried. "Ryder was just about to divide the teams for our competition." Sarah explained to her. "Awesome. I'm on Sarah's team." Shasta cried racing to Sarah's side. Ryder cleared his throat. "Okay. Now, as I was saying; Rubble, Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky you are on Leroy's team. Skye, Sasha, Chase, and Shasta your on Sarah's team." Ryder explained. "WHAT?!" Zuma cried. He wasn't too fond of the idea of helping Leroy. "Sorry Zuma. These teams are final." Ryder said firmly. "Now lets, go pups go! I will be the reff. I will check on both teams once in a while!" Ryder called to them as the pups hopped into the slide. It was decided that Leroy would ride on Rocky's vehicle. Sarah and her team sped off as soon as they were ready to get to the house first. When they arrived they saw Leroy's team had gotten there first. Sage and his team were sniffing around for the Rottweiler's scent. "Do they even know what the Rottweiler smells like?" Sasha asked Sarah. "I don't know. C'mon guys. lets go." Sarah said to her team. They walked up to a small boy who was watching the dogs. He looked suprised when he saw them. "Are you more doggies that are helping me find Rotty?" He asked them. Sarah smiled. "Yes. Do you have anything we could use to get his scent from?" Sarah asked him. The boy nodded and went inside. He came back out with a chew toy. "This was his favorite." He told them as each dog of Sarah's team each took a turn sniffing. Leroy watched them jelously. "I would have thought of that if I didn't have these dogs to drag me down." He muttered. Now that Sarah's team had gotten the scent, they spread out to look for him. Leroy's team grumbled and walked over to the boy to get the scent. "Hurry, while he's busy, we can slip away!" Sarah whispered. She had already found the scent. At least, she thought it was the dog's scent. It was hard to tell with all the other scents mixed in with it. Sarah's team slipped away leaving Leroy clue less. "Oh.. They already left. Come on guys, lets find this scent!" Leroy cried. Mean while... Sarah and her team had followed the scent to the beach. But the scent was lost with all the other scents that where there. "How are we going to find the Rottweiler now?" Shasta asked. Sarah looked around carefully. "There. That looks like a big dog's prints." Sarah said. pointing at a trail of paw prints. The rest of the team nodded and took off after the trail. Mean while, Leroy's team had finally arrived at the beach. They too lost the scent, and Leroy started to panic. He was never good at spotting things with his eyes. He always followed his nose. But this time his nose failed him. He felt like a backwards dog in a cruel world. "Hey Leroy, where do we go?" Rocky asked him. "I... I... I.. I don't know. The scent is gone!" He cried. Rubble and Marshall looked at each other worriedly. But Zuma was smiling. This meant that Sarah could get ahead. Suddenly Rocky looked over to his left. "Hey, There are some paw prints here!" He called. Leroy's heart was lifted. He could still win this thing. Zuma's heart sank. "Well, What are we waiting for? lets go!" Leroy called and took off. Later... All the pups of the paw patrol and a bunch of other pups and people gathered around to watch what was happening. By the end of the competition, word had spread about it. The Mayor was going to award the winner a medal. Zuma was nervous. Towards the end, Ryder said that now it was just to be Leroy and Sarah and had them leave. He didn't have a clue who the winner would be. Sarah and Leroy sat together at the edge of the stage. Finally, the mayor came out. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming to see this award ceremony. As you all should know, the winner is going to be announced the greatest FBI pup of all time. And the loser has to give up being a FBI pup forever. So any ways, I'm guessing you all can't take the suspense, neither can I, so I'll announce the winner." She said and walked over to Sarah and Leroy with a ribbon in hand. "And the winner is..." Zuma squeased his eyes shut.Sasha watched with bright eyes. Shasta was crossing her paws, "SARAH!" the mayor cried. The crowd cheered. But loudest of all was Zuma. Sarah was then swarmed by people and dogs. Leroy's heart sank. He hung his head in shame and started to walk away. He was going to take of his uniform for the final time, when suddenly he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned to see Sarah looking at him a smile on her face. "Sage, I never really approved of the rules and the losers prize. I don't think that just because you lost the competition that you should quit being a FBI pup forever." She told him. Leroy's eyes widened. "You mean it?" He asked her. "I do. But you still have to take a break from being a FBI pup for two weeks." She told him. Leroy smiled. "Fair enough. Hey, thanks sis. I know I haven't been the best big brother ever, but for you to do this, it means alot." He said. Sarah smiled. Leroy hugged her then walked off the stage. Wow. I'm really the greatest FBI pup of all time. She thought to herself. THE END for now... Leroy Shasta Rufuss Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Sarah the FBI pup- stories Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Candidates for deletion